Fazbear's Family Diner
Fazbear's Family Diner is a fanfic written by Demonic BB. The basic plot is that, in the future, FNAF has made so much money that restaurants are opening around the world, one of them being Fazbear's Family Diner, a building with every single FNAF animatronic on each and every 5 floors plus a basement! When the Nightguard gets roped in, he's not going to be killed or anything! Just a happy-go-lucky adventure with his newly found animatronic friends. Prologue - The Advertisement The door opened as a young lad walked into his workplace. He always had to put a stupid mouse costume on and entertain the children. He wasn't a social person and this was his best paying job, so what are ya gonna do. But he wasn't here to entertain. A few days ago, he was fired for apparently stealing funds and was here to collect his last paycheck. He walked into the office. "So, this is it. You're giving me my last paycheck because I was stealing funds which I don't remember stealing. All because your best employee, who is your girlfriend, I might add, blamed me." He asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, it's either this or you're going to jail. I'm doing you a favor, Jonathan." The older man behind the desk answered. With a sigh, Jonathan got his act together. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He replied as his boss wrote his last check infront of him. "You know, Jon, I have a friend who's..." The boss started before Jonathan cut him off. "Yeah, I heard. Because that horror game is so popular, they're making a huge restaurant about it with all the characters and free-roam so we can all enjoy the experience as they put it. Sorry, but I don't think that's up my alley. I don't wanna be that guy in the game who spills the sauce everywhere." He replied. The boss nodded and handed him the last paycheck. "Well, consider it. I wrote down the number on the back if you change your mind." He said as Jonathan took it. With a handshake, Jonathan got into his car and began to drive off. As he drove down the street, he was listening to the radio talk about Fazbear's Family Diner, apparently the most expensive restaurant, due to all the animatronics and automation. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said, immediately changing it to music. He looked at the cheque and read the phone number. "...Still no." He said out loud, putting the cheque in his pocket. He drove up the road to his condo and parked his car, then walked up the stairs before being bopped in the head by a newspaper. "What ever happened to simply placing the newspaper at your front door..." He muttered, annoyed. He grabbed the newspaper and walked into his home, locked the door behind him and headed to the kitchen, turning the TV in the living room on whilst walking. He got out a Noodle Pot and heated up the kettle before opening the newspaper up and having a read. He read before noticing an advertisement. Apparently, Fazbear's Family Diner was searching for a nightguard. "Huh. Ironic. But I'm not going to get killed by a robot." He muttered beneath his breath before noticing the pay. It was double what he was earning previously. Was it worth risking life and/or limb to get double? He wouldn't have to interact with anybody and the animatronics surely wouldn't be free-roaming...right? Regardless, he flipped a coin. Heads. Darn. He groaned and gave the company a call. Chapter 1 - The Radio After a lengthy interview and a contract signage, Jon had some worries. He began to read through the websites related to the restaurants to make sure he wasn't in any danger. But something was up. He couldn't find anything. And his first shift was that night. All those robots and surely one of them would try to kill him. Maybe he just needed sleep. He crawled into bed, leaving the PC on standby and went to sleep for the day. He needed energy so he could run for his life when they eventually got him. After a short sleep and a drive, he arrived at the Diner and headed to the Office he was stationed at, on the ground floor. In the office, it was strikingly similar to the office from the first game. In fact, the ground floor looked like the first game, excluding some inclusions such as a...library section? Yeah, a library section with that yellow bear sitting on a chair, body turned away from Jon. Jon thought better not to investigate and walked into the office. Inside the office was something not in the original game: A radio. One of those radios you use to contact people. He sighed and sat down, the radio going off. "Hello? Is that Jonathan Wyatt?" The radio said in a feminine, yet shy voice. Jon slowly picked the radio up. "Er...yes?" He asked. "Oh, okay...My name's Jess. This is my first night and...I'm worried." It replied. "Okay, just...walk me through this." Jon stated. "Oh...Okay! So, we got the cameras and each of us have offices on each floor. Each floor resembles each FNAF game. I'm on the floor above you, so I have the toys. You have the classics. There's been some...changes, though. You and I will both find that out. And we're meant to radio each other if one of our animatronics goes to the elevator or stairs." She said. "And the power...?" Jon asked nervously, yet with a sniff of not caring. "Limitless. State of the art electricity and, if it ever goes out, the company said that small humanoid animatronics will handle it. Just remember to keep an eye on your cameras." She answered. Jon sighed. "Thanks, Jess. I'll keep in touch." He said before hearing a familiar tune, looking to the left and freaking out, falling to the floor. He wasn't ready for Freddy...as the bear stepped towards him. Chapter 2 - The Introduction "Figures...I die to the bear...Welp, this is as long as I usually last...before getting bored, that is." He said, his eyes closed. Something was amiss, though. He wasn't getting killed or screamed at or stuffed into a suit. He opened his left eye a smidge to see a paw being held out to him. "You the new nightguard?" The bear asked, helping him to his feet. Jon panicked and grabbed the fan. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" He said. The bear simply laughed. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. None of us are. Although the Threes and Fours might scare you." The bear said, now pondering. "...Who?" Jon responded, slowly putting the fan down. "It's just codenames for each floor's animatronics. Me and the guys here are the Ones. I'm Freddy." The bear said, extending his paw again. Jon reluctantly shook it...before being yanked out to the main hall. "Hey, Endo! Get the Bidybabs to turn the power on!" Freddy called before turning to Jon. "You got a name, pal?" He asked. "Um...J-Jon." Jon answered, admittedly less scared. "Nice to meet you, J-Jon!" Freddy replied. Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Hey, Chica! Get the new guy a shroom pizza, on the house!" Freddy called. "You got it, Freddy!" Chica called, heading into the kitchen. "You see, Jon, unlike the games, we're built with a heartbeat detector. If we find a heartbeat, we assume they're human and anything about endos is excluded." Freddy explained. "How about you go and meet the crew? I'll call you over once your pizza's ready." He said before giving Jon a pat on the back. Jon chuckled lightly and went to see the yellow bear, who was busy reading. "So, you're a newcomer, huh?" The yellow bear asked, looking up from his book. Jon gulped. "I just thought I'd introduce myself..." Jon then said. "Well, my name's Golden Freddy, but everyone calls me Goldie. Welcome to my reading corner where I read to kids. Want a free book?" Goldie asked. Jon nodded gently. "Hmmm..." Goldie pondered, looking through his bookcases and picking out '''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Third Springlock Suit', the fourth entry in the books, and tossing it to Jon, who caught it. "Um...Thanks." Jon said. "You'll like that book. Wraps the book series up neatly." Goldie said before going back to his book.'' "Hey, Jon! Come over here!" Freddy called. Jon turned around to see Freddy with Chica, who was holding the pizza. He walked over to them, smiling lightly. "Chica, I'd like you to meet Jon. He's the new nightguard for our floor." Freddy said. "Hiya, Jon! Welcome to the family! You enjoy your pizza and let me know if you need a drink." Chica said, taking him to a table and setting the pizza down. The table was close to Bonnie, who was playing his guitar very nicely. "Listening to good music, eating pizza and reading a book...This might not be so bad." Jon said to himself before taking a bite of a slice of pizza and opening the book. Category:Stories